


Is Santa Claus real?

by swaggynatic



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, I'm new here, Merry Christmas, Santa Claus - Freeform, Skiing, fafa yuuki is mine, fite me, hatanow, kaminagger, the author is fabulous, what else can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggynatic/pseuds/swaggynatic
Summary: A sneak peek on how the D-spies spend their Christmas, along with Fafi Yuuki <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!~ <3 It’s still the 25th of December here in our country so I hope there aren’t any timezone confusions T_T
> 
> I’m very sorry if this seems rushed, I only started reading this yesterday, with all my relatives forcing me eat, sing karaoke and drink wine T_T
> 
> This is only the first part though, the second part may be posted later or tomorrow T_T  
> But I do hope you love this!~ <3 Merry Christmas once again!!~ :D

Walking through the silent, snow-covered city streets, Amari and Emma held each other’s hands, with the former carrying three shopping bags which seemed to hold a variety of gifts, and with the latter holding a sugar cane on her free hand.

Amari wore a white winter coat underneath his white long sleeve and red sweater. His fedora, though it’s already Christmas, still had a space on his head. Emma, on the other hand, was given a thicker yet lighter, cerulean coat. She had a matching green scarf just like her filial father, and a pair of gloves with reindeer prints.

“Neh, Papa.” The little girl called out, leaving traces of smog coming out from her mouth as she spoke.

 “What is, Emma?” Amari felt relieved that even if his little girl feels cold; her tiny hands which he held didn’t show any signs of shivers.

The young girl showed her widest grin and asked, “Is Santa Claus real?”

Amari felt a sudden surprise rush up into the upper part of his body. He knew his adoptive daughter will somehow ask him this question, but all throughout the Christmas season and since September, today—the Christmas Eve, is when she first asked that question.

“As long as he seems real to you, then he is.” It was quite a vague answer from Amari. He wanted to tell the truth so that Emma will not be left hoping for myths. And at the same time, he knows it is harsh to trample upon a child’s dream.

“But I’ve been a good girl this year, right?” Emma huffed another cold breath, but with eyes filled concern and her tiny lips formed into a mouth. “Will Santa give me a present?”

Amari allowed a mild chortle escape his lips, before giving Emma his warmest, fatherly smile. “Of course he will.”

And they both continued walking back to their home—or should I say, the Greater East Cultural Society, leaving footprints of a bigger pair on the right and small adorable ones one the left.

Unknown to the both of them, an old man, absent from his austere disguise and now wore a russet coat and yellowish-brown suit, was walking from a distance, carrying a fluffy toy wrapped in a snowman printed paper.

 

 

 

~*~*~

Right after coming back from feeding and warming his shivering pigeons, Tazaki silently walked across the hallways of the building. Images of how Christmas was celebrated back in his past times became vivid across his memory. Playing with other kids, waiting for Santa’s gift, warming himself near the fireplace as he watch his parents chat near the window as they gaze at the falling snowflakes.

That’s the thing about good memories. They’re hard to forget.

Realizing that he was getting lured by his sentimental thoughts, Tazaki decided to shrug them off. It was the past, and the past stays where it must be. There’s no bringing of emotional memories to the present.

He continued walking soundlessly. There was no particular reason for him to be quiet, but he feels the need to. Everyone might be downstairs to celebrate the Christmas Eve but who knows? That Angelic Demon might still be somewhere alive and kicking, here in the upper floor.

“Tazaki-san!”

Speak of the Devil.

Turning his head to where the library is located, in which was still a couple of footsteps ahead from him, he headed towards it, already used at how this so-called Demon can identify his presence immediately.

“Jits-“

He now stood in front of the widely opened library door. And right before his eyes are Frate wearing a reindeer costume and their cat, Yoru, wearing a snowman. Ironic for the latter since he is a black haired cat.

“Aren’t they adorable~?” Jitsui now had his alluring and deceiving smile drawn on his lips. He held both of the pets, who were struggling to get away from each other, easily, despite their pesky movements.

“Yes, they are . . . presentable, as well.” Instead of chuckling, he made a mental note to give Jitsui his very own smile where his eyes turn into crescent moons. Only that, because he needs to show that he is very relaxed

Soon after sending the smaller boy his response, Jitsui placed the two pets, that were still fighting, on the floor. “However, I have a feeling that something’s missing.”

Jitsui stood up from the armchair and walked slowly towards Tazaki, ironically having a pretty smile on his face and yet, a maleficent aura surrounding him which made the taller man internally asked for redemption.

“Then, what would it be?” Still calm and harmonious looking, Tazaki was confident enough to escape this quivering predicament he is currently stuck in.

“What do you think~?”

_Hell, no._

Tazaki’s eyes roamed across the library, scanning for some clues until he arrived into his conclusion.

Frate and Yoru are both pets. And they were forced to wear those costumes.

And speaking of pets . . .

The missing ones are his p-

Jitsui now had his hands wrapped on Tazaki’s necktie, whilst looking at him intently in the eye. “What can you say about pigeon eggs as a substitute for Christmas balls~?”

_Cruel. This is so cruel._

 “ . . . or frozen pigeons as a replacement for turtle doves statues.”

_Brutal._

Tazaki gulped, losing all the confidence of being able to get away from this shit-uation.

“Now what about having a pigeon steak for Christmas?~ I’m sure our dearest Fukumama will love that idea!~”

**_Someone save me._ **

 

This is how Jitsui’s sadistic side is. It needs no reason and it chooses no season.

 

 

 

~*~*~

Whenever we talk about mischief and breeziness, two spies, I should say, are the perfect epitome for those two traits. Though, do they get along at most times?

“Tsk.” Hatano clicked his tongue, pulling out another toothpick and throwing the broken one into a trash can filled with used toothpicks.

“Careful not to break Miyoshi’s magic mirror!” Kaminaga, who’s just a space away from Hatano, yelled near his ears . His said statement also made the mirror’s owner raise a brow.

Hatano, who is extremely aggravated now, returned the mirror in the _most_ polite way possible to Miyoshi who is currently sipping a hot chocolate.

 . . .  And then faced Kaminaga to answer him with ten times more intensity, “I KNOW RIGHT. EVERYONE IN THIS GODDAMN  ROOM KNOWS THAT I’D RATHER BREAK YOUR FRAIL LITTLE BONES, THAN THIS BEAUTY FREAK’S TREASURED MIRROR.”

The young boy’s sudden outburst only made the older one laugh.

“IS THERE SOMETHING FUNNY, YOU OLD MAN?” Hatano slammed his fist on the table, whined as the older one continued to laugh like crazy.

“Y-you…got some nice… teeth!”  Kaminaga huffed between his laughter.

“Damn you.” The shorter spy sat down then began shaking the toothpick holder, opting for more toothpicks to come out—but to no avail.

It was already empty.

“Fukumama! Do you have any spare toothpicks?”

Kaminaga faced him and commented; “Now that’s what you get from eating bird steak . . . or whatever you call it.”

“It’s a fucking pigeon. Tazaki got tied up in a chair as three of his beloved birds were being forked by that demon.”

“Hey that rhymed!”

“?_?”

“\\(*O*)/”

“-_-“

“:D”

“Here.” Now, that was an unexpected dialogue revision. Along came Fukumoto who placed a tweezer on the table for Hatano to use. It was obvious there aren’t any toothpicks left anymore, after all everything is now broken and thrown away.

And before being able to give a word of gratitude, Fukumoto already left the place.

“Is he expecting me to take out of this scrap out of my teeth using this?!” The shorter spy screeched, internally hoping not to hear another mockery from the spy on his left. “I’m gonna need a mirror again, Miyo-“

“He left already.”

“Damn it.”

The two spies looked at each other . . . or more of a glare for Hatano’s side. They were both thinking of the same thing, but with ambivalent, opposite and contrary feelings. One was pushing to give action while the other is resisting the idea.

Kaminaga being Kaminaga. Of course he’ll try to do something against Hatano’s will.

Hatano being Hatano. Of course, there’s no need for any explanation.

“Should I call Jitsui for you~?” Kaminaga asked, cunning and sarcastically.

  _No._

Aggravatingly, Hatano handed the tweezers to Kaminaga who now wore a triumphant, shit-eating grin on his face. “Fine. Do it.”

“Alright!” Kaminaga furiously took the equipment and held Hatano’s jaw tightly, making the latter caught by surprise.

Even so, Kaminaga’s grip was loose enough for Hatano to push him, “What the—can’t you do this without holding my jaw?!”

“hmm. . . I can but I’m way too lazy.”

The older spy chuckled, ignoring the young one’s reaction before resuming to this dental operation.

“ey!” Kaminaga stepped backwards, taken aback with how Hatano slapped his arm. “Be more careful!”

“Well sorry, we’ve been taught first aid and basic operations but seriously not dentistry.”

“Tsk.” Scratching the back of his head, Hatano made the older spy proceed. “Go on.”

Kaminaga continued in rummaging the young one’s mouth, pretending to be on focus when he’s all butterflies and bees inside.

 “ey cern fer shumcheng orn der weft.”

“What?” Kaminaga held the tweezer out of Hatano’s mouth.

“I said, I can feel something on the left.” The shorter spy motioned to the left side of his mouth. “Over here,”

“Oh? Okay.” The taller spy stood up from his seat, finding it quite difficult to conduct this form of activity while sitting down.

And though the former was busy searching for easy-to-get meat strands on Hatano’s mouth, he could see in his peripheral vision how the younger spy moved his pupils to avoid any eye contact in their awkward stance. God forbid, he found it cute.

Kaminaga placed all the stuck-ins he had gotten, on one surface of the table. Turning Hatano’s jaw from one side to the other, he made sure that there is not a single strand that missed his vision.

“Make it fast, idiot.” Hatano reminded him.

“Don’t close your mouth. I’m still searching.”

 

“What are you two doing in front of a child’s eye?!”

With Kaminaga still holding Hatano’s jaw, this two quirky spies both turned their heads towards the dining room’s entrance . . .

Only to see a shivering Emma, whose eyes were being covered by a confused Amari.

 

 

 

~*~*~

Soldiers who fought in long or momentary wars, or participated in large activities that require your strength and your will to sacrifice your life, were given an opportunity by the Imperial Army to spend one week of Christmas vacation with their family.

And Odagiri was one of them.

It’s been more than a year since he last resigned from the Agency and continued his harsh life as part of the military. And it’s been more than a year since he had last seen a certain person.

Now, he stood at a specific corner of the street which gave him a comfortable view from the building he used to live in.

_Keep Calm. Conceal, don’t feel._

Scratch that. It’s hard to conceal the feeling of longing.

Heaving a huge breath, he walked across the footprint-tinted road and also noticed a set of pairs that leads to the Agency. It was a large and small one.

_Hm? A child?_

Finding it quiet uncomfortable to simply knock through the front door, he reversed his stepping and went behind the building.

It was one difficult journey though.

Unlike before, the way towards the backdoor is now covered with thicker bushes with prickly vines and extra sturdy trees whose branches block the main path. Even so, Odagiri as the Military man, and spy that he used to be, experienced more hardships than what nature can give him.

“You came.”

Looking up, Odagiri finally saw the person he would most wish to see right now.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I missed last Christmas.” He told him, warming his hands by putting them inside his pockets.

_And I missed you too._

“I know.” The taller one said, for in fact, visiting the market almost every day gave him a short glimpse of newspaper headlines that say how many soldiers are still participating in deadly activities even in holidays. “Let’s go now.”

Fukumoto suddenly turned and has his back face the newly arrived former member, who now carried a questioning look in his face.

He was about to ask his past comrade regarding this, but his eyes passed through the sports equipment which hanged on one of the taller one’s right shoulder.

“We’re going to . . . oh,”

_Skiing, really._

Fukumoto gave him a smile; a soft, heart- warming smile. A smile he hasn’t seen since eons.

It made Odagiri instantly light up, knowing the fact that there’s no longer any need to pretend to be cold or distant.

He allowed a chuckle come out from his mouth as he followed the taller one’s directions, and it felt as if the forest-like path turned into a magical garden, welcoming the two of them.

Somehow, it seemed that they were lovers who rendezvoused at a nearby forest to go skiing for Christmas.

How crazy was that idea.

 

 

~*~*~

Unlike Odagiri, Sakuma spent almost three years here in the Agency to observe, record, and take note of any suspicious actions or beliefs that can make the Imperial Army go against the spy.

That was his foremost duty—that was what his senior, the one and only Colonel Mutou, pounded into his mind.

However,

“Sakuma-san,” the said man was midway in wearing his military uniform when the door was suddenly barged wide open, revealing a sly fox—Miyoshi, rather.

“M-Miyoshi!” Sakuma hurriedly fastened his buttons, but not fast enough to not give Miyoshi the chance to see his abs. “What brings you here?”

Quivering silence swirled throughout the room as the spy tapped two fingers on his zipped lips. He wore his usual maroon suit and of course, his hair is styled as beautiful as it was always be.

“ . . . to save you from your miserable punishment.” Miyoshi answered, bluntly.

Well, being on the spies’ side and defying Colonel Mutou gave him the punishment of not spending any vacation.

Sakuma gave a baffled expression and asked, “May you explain furthermore?”

The former one chortled lightly and stepped out of the room. “Just stay where you are, Sakuma-san.”

_Eh?_

Not understanding a bit of what Miyoshi told him, Sakuma decided to proceed with his clothing. He let out a heavy sigh and reached for his hat-

“I said, just stay where you are.”

#MannequinChallenge

Let’s all say that 1 hour passed or should I say, It’s been 15 minutes with Sakuma shivering so much as he literally did his posing of bowing down and halfway reaching for his hat.

“Dear~?”

_“Dear~?” ?_

Truth be told, Sakuma almost crashed on the window pane when he saw how Miyoshi is dress right now.

Let me rephrase and correct, it’s **cross-dressed**.

“M-Mi..yoshi??”

The said spy now wore an ivory coat above a thick-silked, cherry blossom-printed, pink yukata, combined with a light brown scarf, white leathered gloves and feminine make-up.

 

 

“I’ll pretend to be your lover, for the mean time.”


End file.
